Hate me or Love me
by Harrys Liebling
Summary: Pansys Leben schien immer schon übersichtlich und genau geplant. Doch durch den Mord an ihrer Mutter ändert sich vieles. PP/SB PP/RW
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute!

Also, das ist meine erste Story bei . Ich hoffe, der Trailer gefällt euch!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und (fast) alle Orte gehören J. K. Rowling, und mir leider nix.

Lasst ein paar Reviews da, dann schreib ich schneller weiter!

Trailer

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„Pansy Parkinson..."

Ein überfüllter Hogwartskorridor. Ängstlich teilt sich die Masse vor einem Mädchen mit kinnlangem, schwarzen Haar und halbgeöffneter Bluse: Pansy Parkinson.

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„...war sich ihrer Zukunft immer sicher."

Szenenwechsel: Eine jüngere Pansy, vielleicht 12 Jahre alt, thront in einem grün-silber geschmückten Raum, wahrscheinlich der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, vor dem Kamin und redet mit zwei anderen Mädchen, in etwa so alt wie sie, eine mit langen blonden Haaren, die andere vierschrötig, mit kurzen braunen Locken.

Pansy

(überheblich)

„Ich werde das Familienvermögen erben..."

Szenenwechsel: Eine riesige, altehrwürdige Villa, umgeben von einem parkähnlichen Garten. Die Kamara fliegt durch das Portal in eine große Eingangshalle, direkt auf das riesige Wappen der Parkinsons zu, das eine ganze Wand einnimmt.

Pansy

(immer noch überheblich)

„...Draco Malfoy heiraten..."

Szenenwechsel: Ein dicklicher, schwarzhaariger und ein großer, blonder Mann reichen sich die Hand. Im Hintergrund sind zwei gutaussehende Frauen zu sehen, eine blond, die andere schwarzhaarig, beide mit einem Baby auf dem Arm.

Lucius Malfoy

(zufrieden)

„Somit ist die Reinheit einer weiteren Generation gesichert."

Pansy

(voll Vorfreude)

„...und in die Armee des dunklen Lords eintreten, sobald er zurückkehrt."

Szenenwechsel: Dumbledore steht vor den Schülern, die sich in der großen Halle versammelt haben. Es ist ungewöhnlich still. Die Kamera zieht an den Schülern vorbei, während Dumbledore spricht.

Dumbledore

(ernst)

„...ist bewiesen, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist..."

Viele Schüler keuchen entsetzt auf, zwei kleine Mädchen beginnen zu weinen. Die Kamera zieht weiter, man sieht Cho Chang einen ängstlichen Blick Richtung Gryffindortisch werfen.

Dumbledore

(weiterhin ernst)

„...grausamer und schrecklicher denn je..."

Die Kamera zoomt zum goldenen Trio, die sich grimmig, aber entschlossen anblicken und dann weiter zu den Slytherins, bei denen kaum unterdrückte freudige Erregung herrscht. Pansy sitzt rechts neben Draco, euphorisch zittern ihre verschränkten Hände.

Szenenwechsel: Dumbledore und McGonagall stehen sich in Dumbledores Böro gegenüber

Professor McGonnagal

(mit bebender Stimme)

„Viele werden nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr in die Schule zurückkehren!"

Dumbledore

(traurig)

„Wir können sie nicht daran hindern, sich der einen oder der anderen Seite anzuschließen."

Szenenwechsel: Ein riesiger, kathedralenähnlicher Saal, gefüllt mit Todessern, manche mit, andere ohne Masken, aber alle mit schwarzen Umhängen. Man sieht Lucius und Draco Malfoy, die in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft waren, Crabbe und Goyle, die ihre Masken bereits in den massigen Händen halten, und schließlich Pansy, zwischen dem dicklich Mann von vorher, der inzwischen um einiges gealtert war, und die schwarzhaarige Frau, die noch immer sehr jung wirkte. Alle wirken feierlich und teilweise aufgeregt. Dann zoomt die Kamera zum anderen Ende des Saals. Dort sitzt Lord Voldemort auf einem riesigen, steinernen Thron. Er hat wieder das Aussehen, das er als Tom Riddle hatte, ein gutaussehender, junger Mann um die 20.

Lord Voldemort

(mit zischender Stimme)

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um einige neue Mitglieder aufzunehmen."

Viele ehemalige Hogwartsschüler, vor allem Slytherins, treten vor, alle in Begleitung ihrer Eltern. Nacheinander wird den Anwärtern das dunkle Mal eingebrannt. Es ist offensichtlich sehr schmerzvoll. Während sich die Todessernovizen vor ihm auf den Boden wälzen, wird Voldemorts Gesicht von einem gehässigen Grinsen verzerrt. Als die Parkinsons an der Reihe sind, hält er inne.

Lord Voldemort

(wütend)

„DU! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir noch einmal gegenüberzutreten!"

Ein grüner Blitz flammt auf und trifft Pansys Mutter genau in die Brust. Tod sackt sie zusammen. Der Bildschirm wird langsam schwarz, während man einen entsetzten Schrei reines Grauens hört.

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„Doch um den Mord an ihrer Mutter zu rächen, trifft sie eine folgenschwere Entscheidung."

Szenenwechsel: Pansy sitzt vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und blickt dem Schulleiter trotzig in die Augen. Ihre Haare sind durcheinander, und hinter ihrem Stuhl türmen sich Koffer.

Pansy

(ernst)

„Ich möchte dem Orden des Phönix beitreten."

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„Und so beginnt eine interessante Zeit im Hauptquartier der Rebellen..."

Eine Aneinanderreihung von Szenen:

Pansy und Ron, die nebeneinander an einer Bar sitzen und streiten. Die Leute im Hintergrund tanzen, Laserstrahlen und laute Musik deuten auf eine Disko hin.

Pansy, die ziemlich derangiert aus einem Berg aus Decken auftaucht. Plötzlich wird ein Bein sichtbar, es muss noch jemand im Bett liegen. Pansy hebt die Decke an und schreit.

Pansy sitzt hinter einem schwarzhaarigen, etwa 20-jährigen Typen auf einem Motorrad. Aus dem Gespräch geht hervor, das es Sirius Black ist. Das Motorrad erhebt sich in die Luft, und Pansy drückt sich fest an Sirius Rücken, was dieser sichtlich geniest.

Pansy steht in einem Raum, der aussieht wie einer der Kerker in Hogwarts. In der Hand hält sie ein Röhrchen mit blutroter Flüssigkeit, die sich langsam schwarz verfärbt. Ebenso langsam läuft eine Träne über ihre Wange.

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„...mit ungewöhnlichen Freundschaften..."

Pansy liegt auf einem Bett, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben. Am Bettrand sitzt eine sichtlich schwangere Tonks, die ihr sanft über den Rücken streicht und beruhigend auf sie einredet.

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„...Vorurteilen, Missgunst und Rivalitäten..."

Eine Gruppe Mädchen in einem Flur, man erkennt Parvati und Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abott und noch ein paar Mädchen, die uns als Hogwartsschülerinen bekannt waren, die Wortführerin ist Cho Chang. Als Pansy den Gang betritt, verstummt das Gespräch, und die feindseligen Blicke der Mädchen verfolgen sie, bis sie die Treppe hinuntergeschritten ist.

Molly Weasley steht in der Küche des Grimmaultplatzes 12 und stemmt ihre Arme in ihre Seiten, während sie auf die am Tisch versammelten einredet, die nur schemenhaft erkennbar sind.

Molly Weasley

(aufgebracht)

„Sie ist faul, frech, oberflächlich und eine Schlampe! Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore sie aufgenommen hat!"

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„...einem grausamen Krieg..."

Ein unheimlicher Wald wird von aufflammenden Zauberstäben erhellt, Flüche zischen durch die Luft, schmerzerfüllte Schreie erklingen.

Neville Longbottom

(panisch)

„Sie haben uns umzingelt!"

Zwei dunkle Gestalten laufen Hand in Hand durch dichtes Unterholz, ihre Verfolger dicht hinter ihnen. Die Flucht endet abrupt am Rand einer Schlucht. Die beiden Todesser kommen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben näher, während die anderen beiden offensichtlich keinen mehr haben.

Todesser

(mit fiesem Grinsen)

„Kennst du uns noch, Pansy?"

Als die beiden die Kaputzen abnehmen, erkennt man Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen erklingt, aber man kann Pansy und ihren Begleiter noch immer nicht erkennen.

Draco Malfoy

(nachdenklich)

„Eigentlich gehörst du doch auf unsere Seite, oder?"

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„...und der ganz große Liebe."

Sirius und Harry lehnen an einer Backsteinmauer, gekleidet wie Muggel. Ersterer spielt nervös mit einer Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern, offenbar weiß er nicht, wie er Harry die Wahrheit am besten beibringen soll.

Sirius Black

(flehend)

„Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich schon fast 40 bin, aber ich fühle mich nicht so. Und ich liebe sie, Harry, wirklich."

Hermine und Ginny sitzen zu beiden Seiten Rons auf einem Sofa in einem veraltetem Wohnzimmer. Ron blickt entsetzt von seiner Schwester zu seiner besten Freundin, die seinen Blick ernst erwidern.

Ron Weasley

(resigniert)

„Ja, ich liebe sie. Sie ist eine nervtötende Zicke, und manchmal würde ich sie am liebsten den knallrümpfigen Krötern zum Frass vorwerfen, aber ich liebe sie."

Pansy und Tonks sitzen wieder auf dem Bett von vorhin, allerdings sieht man diesmal auch den Rest des Zimmers, das vollkommen in dunkelrot und dunklem Holz gehalten.

Tonks

(neugierig)

„Und wen willst du?"

Pansy

(verzweifelt)

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich liebe sie beide."

Stimme männlich

(eingeblendet)

„Und dann gibt es da ja noch das ganz andere Problemchen..."

Molly Weasley

(entsetzt)

„Schwanger?!"

Fred und George Weasley

(erheitert)

„Schwanger?"

Cho Chang

(angewidert)

„Schwanger?"

Pansy

(bestätigend)

„Schwanger."

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz, und leise ertönt die Melodie von „The dream must stay alive", während langsam aus der Mitte der schwarzen Fläche eine dunkelrote Rose erblüht.

Mit silbernen Lettern erscheint der Schriftzug:

Hate me or love me

Coming soon

(summer 2008)


	2. Chapter 2: Kapitel 1

Also, los geht's.

Das ist, wie schon gesagt, eine Story über Pansy Parkinson, also auch aus ihrer Sicht erzählt.

Es spielt im eigentlich 6. Schuljahr, also ist Pansy am Anfang 16, das wollte ich nur aus erzähltechnischen Gründen gesagt haben...

Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, die Songs den jeweiligen Interpreten. In diesem Fall ist es der Titelsong von The Tribe, einer wirklich guten und süchtig machenden Serie, die mal im KIKA gelaufen ist, nämlich The dream must stay alive.

_**Die Story widme ich:**_

_meiner besten Freundin Stephanie,_

_die Steffi genannt werden will_

_und mich mit meinen Storys unterstützt_

_obwohl sie keine Ahnung von der Materie hat_

_und _

_DieProphezeiung,_

_die mich unterstützt_

_UND_

_Ahnung von der Materie hat_

**Kapitel 1: Der Anfang vom Ende oder in Dumbledores Büro**

_Look into the future,_

_what do you see?_

_I really need to know now,_

_is there a place for me?_

_Tell me where do we go from here?_

Es hätte eine Szene aus meiner Schulzeit sein können. Ich saß zusammengesunken auf einem Sessel vor Dumbledores riesigen Schreibtisch und wartete auf dessen Urteil (Obwohl ich festhalten will, das meine Haare während meiner ganzen Schulzeit nie so durcheinander waren).

Leider ging es nicht mehr um so belanglose Dinge wie Hausaufgabenverweigerung oder unsittliches Verhalten in dunklen Schulkorridoren, denn meine Schulzeit hatte mit Beginn des Krieges vor über einen Jahr geendet, mitten in meine fünften Schuljahr. Jetzt war Dumbledore für mich nicht mein Schuldirektor, er war der Führer der Rebellen, jenen, die den verzweifelten Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort aufgenommen hatten und die ich seit Jahren für ihre Dummheit und ihren übertriebenen Heldenmut verachtete.

Potter, der Wunderknabe und Ihr Aushängeschild, Granger,die biberzähnige Miss Know-it-all, die ihre Tage damit verbrachte, schlaue Bücher zu lesen und allen anderen mit deren Inhalt auf die Nerven zu gehen, Weasley, der einfach machte, was die anderen beiden ihm sagten, egal, ob er dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, und ihre ganze Bagage aus Familien, Fans, Lebensmüden und total Hirnlosen. Und demnächst ich.

Das allerdings hing von der Antwort des alten Tattergreises vor mir ab. Der musterte mich mit der geduldigen Art einer Statue und ich wollte ihn schon fragen, ob er meine Bitte überhaupt gehört hatte, lies es dann aber bleiben. Unhöflichkeit würde mir sicher nicht weiterhelfen.

Endlich antwortete er. „Darf ich fragen, aus welchen Grund sie dem Orden des Phönix betreten wollen? Was hat ihre Einstellung geändert?" Der alte Mann sprach ruhig und interessiert, so als sprächen wir über unsere Lieblingstiere und nicht darüber, das ich dem dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt habe, um einem Himmelfahrtskommando beizutreten. (Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich an den Himmel glaube) Glaubt er jetzt im Ernst, ich würde ihm meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen? Das war ein grober Eingriff in meine Privatsphäre. Außerdem mochte ich ihn nicht wirklich gerne.

„Persönliche Gründe. Reicht es ihnen nicht, zu wissen, dass ich allen Grund auf Hass gegenüber Lord Voldemort habe?"

Mit immer noch neutralen Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte er den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Miss Parkinson. Allerdings... Was die Sache vereinfachen würde..." Er stand auf und schritt zu einem Schränkchen an der Wand neben der Tür. Jetzt spuck´s schon aus, du alter Knacker... Er stelle eine steinerne Schale auf den Tisch und ich erkannte sofort, was es war.

„Ein Denkarium?!"Dumbledore nickte diesmal bestätigend und in mir stieg ein unangenehmer Gedanke auf. „Sie wollen meine Erinnerungen lesen?"

Er nahm den Hauch Panik in meiner Stimme wahr, interpretierte ihn aber falsch. (Ha! Er ist nicht unfehlbar. Hab ich doch gewusst!) „Keine Angst, es wird nicht weh tun." „Na, das freut mich aber! Glauben sie, ich weiß nicht, wie ein Denkarium funktioniert? Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" Okay, das war jetzt nicht wirklich höflich, aber der Gedanke, das dieser Weihnachtsmann auf Ecstasy in meinen Erinnerungen herumhüpfte, war mir eher unangenehm.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, Miss Parkinson. Es gibt nur diese eine Chance, um ihre Beweggründe festzustellen." Wow. Er klang noch nicht einmal genervt. Eine gute Selbstbeherschung. Und außerdem hatte er Recht.

„Los, fangen sie schon an. Aber wehe, sie verlieren auch nur ein Wort darüber an irgendwen." Ernst hob er seine Hand „Ich schöre dir, dass ich niemanden erzählen oder zeigen werde, was ich heute in deiner Erinnerung sehe, außer es bringt den Orden des Phönix in Gefahr, wenn ich es verschweige."

Na gut, dann mal los... „Denke an alles was du mir zeigen willst, und..." (Er erklärte stundenlang die Funktionsweise, damit wollte ich euch nicht belästigen) Als er seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, blickte er mich erwartungsvoll an, und ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Baby will you hold me_

_when I´m afraid?_

_See me through the danger,_

_till the break of a day_

_If there´s love_

_there´s a chance for me_

Ich stand zwischen meinen Eltern in der Reihe der Todessernovizen. Mein Vater platzte fast vor stolz. Endlich ging der Traum in Erfüllung, den er seit meiner Geburt hegte: Seine Tochter wurde offiziell in den Kreis der engsten Anhänger des dunklen Lords aufgenommen. Das war eine Ehre, auf die mein Vater Jahre hatte warten müssen, und wenn der Krieg nicht so viele Opfer fordern würde, hätte er es vermutlich nie geschafft.

Ich hingegen war erst ein Jahr eine treue Dienerin. Das erfüllte mich mit Schadenfreude gegenüber meinem Vater, auch wenn ich es nie zugegeben hätte. Und natürlich war auch ich stolz. Ich trug die schwarzen Roben und hielt die silberne Maske in meinem Händen. Sobald der dunkle Lord eintraf, würde er uns alle zu Todessern machen. Mich, und alle anderen, die für ihn die Schule abgebrochen hatten und seit einem Jahr auf genau diesen Tag hinfieberten.

Ein Blick auf meine linke Seite zeigte, das meine Mutter wohl eher nervös als stolz war. Immer wieder schaute sie über die Schulter. Als sie bemerkte, das ich sie beobachtete, wandte sie sich mir zu. Auch sie trug die Todesserroben, doch an ihr wirkten sie wie ein Desingerkleid. Sie hatte mir ihre schwarzen Haare vererbt, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr trug ich meine nur kinnlang. Würde auch ich sie mir lang und offen über die Schultern fallen lassen, ich würde einfach nur wie eine billige Kopie wirken. Ich hatte weder ihre strahlend blauen Augen noch ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Nein, die Leute, die mir eine Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Mutter unterjubeln wollten, waren Schleimer oder einfach blind. Sie war perfekt und ich war... mit meinem Vater verwandt. Damit wollte ich nicht ausdrücken, das ich mich für hässlich hielt

Meine Gedanken wurden von einer grusligen Musik unterbrochen. Lord Voldemort hatte in letzter Zeit eine Vorliebe vor pompöse Auftritte entwickelt. Auch jetzt apparierte er nicht einfach zu seinem Thron, sondern durchquerte die gesamte steinerne Halle, während seine Anhänger auf die Knie sanken.

Er sah nicht mehr aus, als wäre er eine gerade zum Leben erweckte Mumie. Offenbar hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in seinen etwa zwanzig-jährigen Körper zurückzukehren. Seine schwarzen Locken und seine stolzen Gesichtszüge ließen ihn wie einen Prinzen wirken. Der schwarze Prinz. Mit einem Wink deutete er an, das man mit der Zeremonie beginnen könnte.

Langsam bildete sich eine lange Schlange vor dem steinernen Thron, etwa 30 Novizen, zum größten Teil mit ihren Eltern, wenn diese ebenfalls Anhänger des dunklen Lords waren. Wie die Malfoys, die direkt vor mir standen. Draco wandte sich halb zu mir um und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, wie um zu überprüfen, das ich noch da war. Draco Malfoy, mein Verlobter. Klang ziemlich pathetisch, aber es war nun einmal so, und zwar schon so lange, das es für uns beide einfach eine Tatsache war. Ein Naturgesetz. Wir waren nicht ineinander verliebt, aber wir verstanden uns ganz gut, und das war mehr, als man normalerweise erwarten konnte. Das hieß allerdings nicht, das wir monogam leben würden. Aber das erwartete auch keiner. Arrangierte Ehen konnten auch so ganz gut funktionieren, das sah man ja schon an Dracos Eltern.

Bei meinen Eltern hingegen... Sie konnten sich einfach nicht ausstehen, obwohl mein Vater eigentlich glücklich sein konnte, einer so gutaussehenden Frau wie meine Mutter versprochen worden zu sein.

Warum mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, während ich auf mein dunkles Mal wartete? Keine Ahnung. Die Schlange bewegte sich, bis nur noch die Malfoys zwischen uns und dem Thron standen. Der dunkle Lord lies seinen Stab auf Dracos Oberarm sinken, der vor Schmerz aufschrie, während sich von der Stabspitzte aus das Tattoo ausbreitete.

Als die Malfoy zur Seite traten, suchte ich Dracos Blick, versuchte in seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu lesen, was er wohl jetzt fühlte. Stolz? Oder doch etwas anderes? Plötzlich fiel mir die ohrenbetäubende Stille auf. Kein Umhang raschelte mehr, kein Geflüsterter, kein Laut. Ich schluckte. So etwas konnte auch nur ich fertigbringen: Ich stand vor dem Thron des Dunklen Lords und beachtete ihn nicht. Bestimmt hatte er das nicht gut aufgenommen.

Furchtsam richtete ich den Blick auf seine Knie, und überlegte gerade, ob ich es wagen sollte, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Vorsichtshalber bat ich ihm im Geiste um Verzeihung.(Vielleicht stimmten ja die Gerüchte, er könne Gedanken lesen.) Dann erhob ich meinen Blick.

Komischerweise starrte er gar nicht mich mit seinen gruslig-roten Augen an, sondern – meine Mutter. Sie atmete stoßweise und hatte offenbar panische Angst, obwohl sie das zu verbergen versuchte. Plötzlich zischte er: „Du!" Seine Stimme war so voller Hass, dass mehrere Leute in der Halle zurückzuckten, und garantiert war ich nicht die einzige, der ein Schauder über den Rücken huschte, während das Echo zwischen den Wänden hallte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir noch einmal gegenüber zu treten?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, ganz langsam. „Avada Kedavra!"

Ich schrie. In einer Lautstärke, das mir selbst die Ohren taub wurden. Meine Mutter fiel tot zu Boden, und ich stürzte mich auf meinen Herrn. Ich wollte mit den Fäusten auf ihn einprügeln, wollte ihn leiden lassen, bevor ich in töte. Ich war kaum noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, als mich eine grobe Hand an der Schulter packte und herumriss.

Meine Panik und mein Entsetzten ließen mich fast nicht erkennen, wer mich zurückhielt. Ich erkannte ihn an seiner Stimme. Es war mein Vater. „Pansy! Wie kannst du es wagen?" Er verneigte sich tief vor dem Thron und zog auch mich auf die Knie.

„Bitte verzeiht meiner Tochter. Sie hat ihre Manieren vergessen, in Anbetracht des plötzlichen Todes meiner Frau. Ich werde sie bestrafen, sodass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt."

Der dunkle Lord neigt leicht seinen Kopf als Zeichen der Zustimmung, und wir apparierten.

_Take me as you find me,_

_for what I am._

_And when I make mistakes,_

_please understand._

_And as long I know you´re near_

_there is nothing for me to fear._

Als wir uns im Salon unseres Landsitzes materialisieren, wurde mir bewusst, das ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Vor Hass. Hass auf Lord Voldemort, weil er meine Mutter getötet hatte. Hass auf die anderen, die dabeigestanden waren und zugesehen hatten. Aber vor allem Hass auf meinen Vater, weil er es zugelassen hatte, weil es ihm nichts ausmachte, weil er mich daran gehindert hatte, das Monster zu töten.

Ich blickte auf, und auch in den Augen meines Vaters sah ich Hass. Auf mich. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so vorzuführen? Wie kannst du es wagen, den dunklen Lord zu..." Er keuchte und griff sich an die Brust. Hoffentlich bekam er einen Herzinfarkt.

Leider fing er sich wieder. „Du bist eine widerliche Kröte, und genau wie deine Mutter glaubst du, du wärst besser als alle anderen. Dafür hättest auch du den Tod verdient. Aber du bist meine einzige Erbin. Meine einzige Chance. Vielleicht verzeiht er dir. Wenn ich dich hart genug bestrafe..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, doch das Glimmen in seinen Augen immer stärker.

Langsam wich ich zurück, auf das große Tor zu, vielleicht bemerkte er es in seinem Wahn nicht. Ich könnte mich irgendwo verstecken und später... „Crucio!"

Der Fluch traf mich in den Rücken, vollkommen überrascht stürzte ich zu Boden. Tausende unsichtbare Dolche, die meinen Körper mit brennender Klinge durchstießen, könnten nicht so schmerzvoll sein. Der Salon verschwamm vor meinen Augen , während ich mich auf dem Boden wälzte.

Plötzlich der Schmerz nach, und durch meine tränenverschleierten Augen erkannte ich schemenhaft, dass mein Vater auf mich zukam, den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, das Gesicht emotionslos. Als er neben mir stand, lies er den Stab sinken. Großer Fehler. Er kannte mich so wenig.

Die Zeit, die meine Mutter und ich alleine verbrachten, machte sich bemerkbar. Er wusste nichts über mich, noch nicht einmal, das ich aggressiv wurde, wenn man mich in die Ecke drängte. Ich lag am Boden und er hielt mich für besiegt.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei trat ich ihn seinem Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er landete mit einem vernehmlichen „Klonk" auf dem Parkett. Ein paar Sekunden rührte sich keiner von uns, wir waren zu erstaunt, das ich es wirklich geschafft hatte, ihn zu entwaffnen. Dann stürzten wir uns beide auf den Stab. Natürlich erreichte er ihn vor mir.

Er schwenke ihn drohend, während er sich böse grinsend zu mir herumdrehte. Langsam wich ich zurück. Ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Er war größer, stärker und bewaffnet. Wieder ein Fluch. Ich wich aus und er riss einen Teil der Täfelung von der Wand. Der nächste traf meine Todesserkutte am Ärmel, und sie stand in Flammen. Panisch schrie ich auf und warf den Umhang ab.

Diese Sekunden nutzte mein Vater, um mich wieder mit dem Cruciato zu belegen. Und diesmal nahm er ihn nicht mehr nach einer halben Minute von mir. Ich schrie und flehte, ich versprach und fluchte und dann verlor ich die Besinnung.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich noch immer auf den Boden, doch mein Vater hatte sich einen gemütlichen Sessel bringen lassen. In dem saß er jetzt, die Beine überschlagen, völlig entspannt, wie ein fetter alter Mann auf einer Parkbank.

Ich wollte ihn anschreien, ihm Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die schon lange hätten gesagt werden müsse, doch ich konnte meinen Mund nicht bewegen. Ich konnte gar nichts bewegen außer meine Augen. Das war die Ganzkörperklammer. In Hogwarts war das ein beliebter Streich, doch in dieser Situation war es überaus furchteinflößend.

„Du bist wach, mein Täubchen?" Er stand auf und beugte sich über sie. Dann grinste er. „Weißt du, du bist deiner Mutter wirklich ähnlicher, als du denkst. Immer rebellieren. Dabei wollte ich doch nur das beste für euch. Ich habe immer alles gegeben, und ihr habt es euch genommen. Teure Kleider, großes Haus, Cocktailpartys und einen Platz in der Oberschicht. Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, wenn ihr dafür tut, was ich euch sage? Antworte Gefälligst!"

Er brüllte, doch auch wenn mein Kiefer nicht gelähmt wäre, hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Was hatte meine Mutter denn verbrochen?„Crucio!" Und wieder schlug der Schmerz in Wellen über mir zusammen, immer und immer wieder.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Als er mich grob packte und in mein Zimmer brachte. „Hier bleibst du, bis unser Herr entschieden hat, was aus dir werden soll. Die Tür ist verschlossen, und disapparieren versuchst du besser gar nicht erst. Aber wo solltest du auch hin?" Er lachte schadenfroh und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und blickte auf die Trümmer meines Lebens. Es war keine einzige Wunde auf meinem Körper, außer der Brandstelle an der Hand und doch schmerzte jeder einzelne Nerv in meinem Körper. Ich fühlte mich so ausgeliefert und schutzlos, aber ich konnte nicht mehr weinen. Es gab niemanden mehr, der zwischen mir und der Welt stand. Meine Mutter war tot und Lord Voldemort war rachsüchtig.

Und alles was mir blieb war auf die Wand zu starren. Auf die Wand eines Zimmers, das aus einer anderen Dimension zu kommen schien. Gab es wirklich mal eine Zeit, wo ein abgebrochener Fingernagel eine Krise ausgelöst hatte? Der Schminktisch, den ich zu meinem 10. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Das Bücherregal, das hauptsächlich zur Deko diente. Die Wand mit den Bildern.

Sie zeigten mich mit meiner Mutter, mich alleine in allen Altersstufen, mich und ein paar Mädchen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, mich und Daphne Greengrass in ebendiesen Zimmer, mich und Draco auf dem Weihnachtsball. Ich schaute weg, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte. Mein Blick fiel auf den Kamin.

Er war an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Wusste mein Vater das? Er hatte nichts wegen des Kamins gesagt. Wenn ich es probieren würde... Ich meine schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln, doch erst beim dritten Versuch funktionierte es. Mein Körper war grade ziemlich am Ende. Bis zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank stütze ich mich an der Wand auf. Wie viel konnte ich mitnehmen? Und die wichtigere Frage, wohin?

Mein Vater hatte recht gehabt. Alle meine Freunde, alle Leute die ich kannte, waren Anhänger des dunklen Lords oder standen zumindest unter seiner Fuchtel. Hogwarts? Offiziell neutral. Allerdings hörte man Gerüchtweise, das der Krieg auch zwischen den Schülern den Schülern geführt wurde. Was eigentlich ziemlich erschreckend ist, wenn man bedenkt, das wir hier von 11 – 15jährigen Knirpsen reden, weil fast niemand aus den oberen Klassenstufen noch auf der Schule war. Warum war mir so etwas früher nie aufgefallen? Ach ja, weil ich früher noch nie das Bedürfnis nach einem sicheren Ort hatte.

Ich flüchtete in den Sarkasmus. Mal wieder. Aber besser als heulen. Und jetzt denken wir noch einmal scharf nach: Wo kann man hin, wenn Voldemort einen töten will? Hm, diese Frage sollte ich wohl Potter stellen.

Stop! Potter! Der Orden des Phönix! Die Rebellen! Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein? Das war doch die erste Anlaufstelle für Lebensmüde, die es mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen wollten. Und wer war der Obermaker? Dumbledore. Also doch Hogwarts.

Ich packte schnell einige Kleinigkeiten zusammen. (Wer es wissen will: Es waren 4 Koffer, 2 Rucksäcke und 3 Handtaschen) und humpelte zum Kamin. Ich hatte nie Glück. Zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit. Also hätte ich mir eigentlich ein bisschen Glück verdient, oder? Ich nahm eine Prise Flohpulver aus einer extra dafür gefertigten Schale, die ein halbblinder Derwisch im Sinaigebirge unter sengender Sonne getöpfert hatte, und die Draco mir vor ein paar Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, und warf sie ins Feuer. Es flammte grün auf, und ich zwang mich dazu, mich nicht umzuschauen, als ich hineintrat.

„Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts." Als ich begann, mich um mich selbst zu drehen, war mir endgültig klar, das ich nicht mehr zurück konnte.

_Out of the darkness,_

_a light shines_

_Burning through the coldest night_

_And we can find a way_

_with eyery step we take_

_If we´re gonna survive_

_The dream must stay alive_

Als ich die letzten Stunden vor meinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen sah, begann ich zu heulen. Mal wieder. Aber das kann mir ja auch keiner verdenken, oder? Ich heulte Rotz und Wasser, und ich schluchzte wie die maulende Myrthe an einem ihrer schlechteren Tage. Aber das beste war ja, das ich dabei in Dumbledores Büro saß.

Und was tat er? Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm mich in die Arme. Es war, als würde man vom Weihnachtsmann getröstet werden. (Ja, ich kannte den Weihnachtsmann und ja, ich fand es tröstend)

„Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid für dich, Pansy. Dein Leben hat eine erschreckende Wendung gemacht, aber du hast dich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Es ist gut, das du nun die Wahrheit über Lord Voldemorts Wesen kennst und dich für die richtige Seite entschieden hast."

Ich schniefte. Das war die wahrscheinlich unwürdigste Situation in meinem leben. Hoffentlich erfuhr niemals jemand, das ich in Dumbledores Umhang geheult hatte. Trotzdem war ich auf eine seltsame Art und Weiße klüger als gestern um die selbe Zeit, als ich auf das dunkle Mal wartete.

„Heißt das, ich bin dabei?"

„Ja, Pansy. Willkommen im Orden des Phönix!"


End file.
